Les guerres des Clans
by Nuage de Nutella
Summary: De nouveaux Clans, de nouveaux personnages et une nouvelle histoire ! Sur un territoire très mal connu des bipèdes, (après tout ils ne savent pas que les clans existent !) des chats très spéciaux se retrouvent embarqués dans un tournant de leur vie qu'ils n'aurait cru Que peut-il donc leur arriver de plus ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour ! Voici donc le prologue de cette fiction -qui, en passant, est très court- sur d'autres chats que ceux inventés par Herin Hunter. Cette histoire provient de l'imagination d'une de mes amies, et moi je suis celle qui retranscrit ses idées à l'écrit ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Prologue

Des chats de toutes couleurs se pressaient vers une clairière entourée de hautes herbes où un roc surplombait l'espace. La masse de félins donnait l'impression d'avoir devant les yeux une rivière colorée se mouvant rapidement grâce à un fort courant. Les chats se regroupèrent au pied de la roche, certains agitant la queue, nerveux, d'autres se contentant de chuchotis. Quelques murmurent résonnaient dans la place et tous semblaient ne pas être de bonne augure :

- C'est terrible !

- La fin de...

- Il faut les prévenir !

- Cela bouleverserait tout !

- Une ère nouvelle...

Les chuchotis cessèrent lorsqu'une chatte crème s'avança vers le rocher où elle grimpa jusqu'à se retrouver à son sommet. Elle regarda brièvement les autres avant de relever la tête et de s'exclamer d'une voix forte malgré le silence soudain.

- Chats du Clan des Etoiles, avec l'accord des autres chefs, je serai leur voix se soir. Une nouvelle ère troublée approche. Nous devons prendre une décision qui pourrait changer l'avenir prochain des chats des quatre autres Clans. Un grave danger menace leurs territoires, leurs vies et cela pourrait même avoir des conséquences sur nous-autres, membres de Clan des Etoiles, protecteurs des chats des clans et habitants de la Voie Lactée. Devons-nous les prévenir ?

* * *

**Tadam ! Ce prologue est là pour introduire l'histoire, les chapitres s****eront plus longs et d'ailleurs, le premier devrait arriver bientôt ! **

**N****uage de Nutella**

**Bon comme c'est VRAIMENT court, je vous mets les Clans ! ^^**

* * *

**Clan du Soleil**

Chef : Etoile Sacrée - mâle

Lieutenant : Fleur d'Oranger - femelle

Apprenti : Nuage Ephémère

Guérisseur : Chant des Pinsons - mâle

Apprenti : Nuage de Souci

Guerriers et Apprentis :

Nectar de Miel - mâle

Apprenti : Nuage de Choux

Eruption Volcanique - mâle

Papillon de Nuit - mâle

Ruse du Renard - femelle

Apprenti : Nuage de Lave

Danse du Vent -mâle

Apprenti : Nuage d'Ail

Plume Etoilée -femelle

Coeur de Prêle - femelle

Goutte de Miel - femelle

Griffe de Mulot - mâle

Brin d'Herbe - mâle

Larme de Minuit - mâle

Apprentie : Nuage de Jasmin

Pépite d'Or - mâle

Reines et Petits :

Echo Lointain - Boule de Plume (femelle) - Patte de Magnolia (femelle)

Sable Mouvant - Petit marron (mâle) - Patte de Lilas (femelle) - Petit Œillet (mâle) - Petite Fleur (femelle)

Anciens : Songe de Paix

**Clan des Feuilles**

Chef : Etoile Charbonneuse - femelle

Lieutenant : Tache de Verveine -mâle

Guérisseur : Rose Éternelle -femelle

Guerriers et Apprentis :

Reines et Petits :

Anciens : Joli Merle - mâle

**Clan**

Chef : Etoiled'Aurore - mâle

Lieutenant : Lueur d'Espoir - mâle

Guérisseur : Rosée des Pluies - femelle

Guerriers et Apprentis :

Demi-Lune - mâle

Apprentie : Nuage Intrépide - mâle

Patte de Biche

Apprentie : Nuage de Camomille

Reines et Petits :

Anciens :

**Clan**

Chef :

Lieutenant :

Guérisseur :

Guerriers et Apprentis :

Reines et Petits :

Anciens :

* * *

**Je ne peux pas vous mettre les arbres généalogiques donc vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. A bientôt pour la suite !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Lueur d'Espoir gambadait dans une pleine qui lui était inconnue. Il ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de ce détail, car son attention était focalisée sur le petit rongeur qu'il venait de voir dans une touffe d'herbe. Il adopta aussitôt la position du chasseur et se mit à traquer l'animal. Ce dernier ne s'aperçut pas que sa vie risquait d'être écourtée dans les secondes à venir. Le félin mit à profit cet avantage et bondit sur le rongeur, pour l'envoyer ensuite dans les airs et une fois sa proie assommée, il l'acheva d'un coup de griffe. Mais au moment où il allait l'attraper et la mettre dans sa gueule, l'animal disparut et le paysage autour de lui se brouilla jusqu'à devenir une brume épaisse et grisâtre. Cà et là, il lui semblait apercevoir des yeux qui brillaient. Inquiet, il huma l'air pour identifier quels animaux cela pourraient être, sans succès. Il ouvrit alors la gueule mais la brume masquait bel et bien les odeurs. Une voix s'éleva alors :

- Les quatre deviendront huit, et le code sera détruit, oublié et remplacé par la haine, la souffrance et la soif de pouvoir.

Le son de la voix s'éteignit et la chatte crème qui s'était avancée pour les dire recula dans l'ombre.

- Que... Etoile Disparue ?!

xxxxx

Le lieutenant se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui. Le Soleil se levait à peine et quelques-uns de ses rayons passait par l'ouverture du renfoncement où il se trouvait. Ses compagnons de tanière se levaient et sortaient un par un. Il sortit à son tour, avant de manger une prise du tas de la réserve. Que signifiait ce rêve ? Et en était-ce un, ou un message du Clan des Etoiles ? « _Je devrais peut-être en parler avec Rosée des Pluies ou Etoile d'Aurore. Après tout, ils ont l'habitude de recevoir des messages, _songea-t-il, avant de se corriger. _Non, ce serait une erreur d'en parler à Etoile d'Aurore, même si l'on est sensé tout se dire, c'est à moi qu'Etoile Disparue a délivré le message. Peut-être que c'est au tour du lieutenant de faire quelque chose pour son clan, et pas le chef. _» Il se dirigea vers l'antre de la guérisseuse, mais celle-ci demeurait absente. Il décida alors d'organiser une patrouille.

- Qui se porte volontaire pour la patrouille ?

- Je viens ainsi que Nuage Intrépide, cela fait un moment que nous n'en avons pas fait. Il fallait qu'il révise des positions d'attaque, dit Demie-Lune.

- Bien. Patte de Biche, tu t'étais proposé hier tu n'as qu'à venir avec ton apprentie.

- Je vais lui annoncer, répondit celui-ci.

La patrouille qui était sous ses ordres partie alors et il les dirigea vers la frontière du Clan du Soleil car il savait d'expérience qu'il trouverait un bosquet sur son chemin qui grouille de gibier. La forêt avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur lui. Il avait toujours admiré les grands arbres depuis le camp, lorsqu'il alors n'était qu'un chaton et lorsqu'il en était sorti pour la première fois, son excitation avait tout de suite été remplacée par l'émerveillement. Son ancien mentor qui s'en était aperçu en avait profité pour le taquiner.

-Alors, petit, tu as donné ta langue aux-faces-de-poisson ?

Celui-ci n'avait pas répondu et avait continué à tourner la tête dans tous les sens pour essayer d'en apercevoir le plus possible dès son premier jour de sortie. Lorsqu'il était rentré au camp, tellement fatigué, il en avait oublié qu'il devait maintenant dormir dans la tanière des apprentis et non plus dans la pouponnière ! Petit à petit, au cours de son apprentissage avec Pelage de Crystal, puis après son baptême de guerrier, le chef l'avait remarqué et à la mort de son fidèle compagnon, il lui avait proposé de prendre sa place. Son ancien mentor avait eu le temps de voir sa nomination au poste de Lieutenant avant de mourir du mal vert. La guérisseuse n'avait pu le sauver.

Il se reconcentra sur la traque et chassa ses souvenirs de son esprit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils réussirent à attraper trois mulots, une pie un campagnol et une musaraigne te que la Soleil avait bien entamé sa course dans le ciel, qu'il estima qu'il était temps pour la patrouille de rentrer. Il dépassa la barrière d'ajoncs qui formait l'entrée du camp et posa ses prises sur le tas. Il s'aperçu que Rosée des Pluie était de retour. Mais il avait pris sa décision. Il ne lui en parlerait pas tout de suite. Peut-être lorsqu'il en saurait plus, mais cela il n'en savait rien. Il laisserait les choses se dérouler pour l'instant et décidera le moment venu. C'était cela sa décision.

* * *

**Vous avez de la chance ! L'imagination de mon amie tourne à plein gaz ! Dons normalement je pense que le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans euh... Vous verrez bien !**


End file.
